Harry Potter und der Engel des Schicksals
by Todesgeweihte
Summary: Schicksals“ geht, sollte sich das hier mal durch lesen:Zu nächst erst einmal möchte ich sagen dass ich diese FF MrBlack widme um ihr den Schmerz an Sirius Tod durch J.K. zu nehmen. Ich hoffe dir gefällt die FF Blacki ... denn du bekommst deinen heiß gelie


**Harry Potter und der Engel des Schicksals**

**Kapitel 1: Party und Folgen**

**Teil 1: Die Party**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

-Dream-

_Eine leichte Brise wehte durch ihr langes rotes Haar._

_Sie war in Gedanken versunken und wünschte sich, dass er, ihr Geliebter, doch endlich_

_kommen würde und sie in seine Arme schließen würde._

_Als ob jemand ihre Gedanken lesen könnte, kam ein groß gewachsener Junge mit_

_schwarzen Haaren von hinten auf sie zu und nahm sie in seine Arme._

_Genau das, was sie sich erhofft hatte, seine weiche und zärtliche Seite, welche nur er_

_kannte und bisher kaum jemanden richtig gezeigt hatte, kennen zu lernen, geschah._

„_Schön dich zu sehen.", hauchte der Junge dem Mädchen ins Ohr. „Es ist auch schön_

_dich zu sehen und dir in deine wunderschönen Augen zu sehen." Nach diesen Worten_

_neigte der Junge sich zu ihr herunter und beide versanken in einen langen und innigen_

_Kuss._

-Dream end-

Es war am Anfang der Sommerferien nach einem langen und dramatischen fünften

Schuljahr.

Harry hatte seinen Paten verloren, welchen er sehr lieb gewonnen hatte und Dumbledore

hatte ihn all das erzählt, was er ihn eigentlich schon viel eher hätte erzählen sollen, wie

zum Beispiel die Prophezeiung.

Nachdem er die ganze (wirkliche die ganze?) Wahrheit erfahren hatte, wurden seine

Schmerzen noch unerträglicher, als sie ohnehin schon waren.

Als er wieder im Ligusterweg 4 angekommen war, um seine Ferien dort zu verbringen,

ging er auf sein Zimmer, stellte die Stereoanlage an, um seinen Lieblingssong „Numb"

von Linkin Park genießen zu können. Ihm war alles um ihn herum egal - auch das Hedwig

und die Dursley's über die Lautstärke der Anlange ganz und gar nicht begeistert waren.

Er lag mit geschlossen Augen auf seinem Bett und vergaß alles, was um ihn herum war.

Sich nur auf die Musik zu konzentrieren und alles, was geschehen war, für einen Moment

zu vergessen und einfach nur mal zu relaxen - das war sein einziges Ziel…

Auf einmal jedoch wurde von außen heftig gegen sein Fenster geklopft, so dass er aus

seiner Gedankenwelt gerissen wurde und seine Schmerzen wieder zum Vorschein

kamen. Natürlich sprang er sofort auf, um nachzusehen, wer ihn aus seiner

Gedankenwelt gerissen hatte.

„Hi Harry!", sagte Ron und stieg selbstbewusst zu seinem Freund in das Zimmer. „Was

soll das Ron? Was machen Fred, George und du hier? Und wo habt ihr überhaupt das

Auto her?" „Was wir hier machen? Habt ihr das gehört?", Ron wandte seinen Blick seinen

ältern Brüdern zu, „ Er fragt uns, was wir hier machen! Was wohl", er wandte

sich wieder Harry zu, „wir wollen dich natürlich abholen und dich mit in den Fuchsbau nehmen.

Also pack deinen Kram zusammen, damit wir los fliegen können." Daraufhin nahm Ron

Hedwig's Käfig und verstaute ihn im Auto ohne auf Harry's Reaktion zu warten. „Weiß

eure Mum, dass ihr hier seid?" „Türlich weiß sie das. Dumbledore hat uns schließlich den

Auftrag dazu gegeben, dich abzuholen. Er hat den Dursley's sogar einen Brief per

Muggelpost geschickt, in dem steht, dass du den Rest der Ferien nicht hier

im Ligusterweg verbringen wirst und erstmal mit zu uns kommst. Aber genug der langen

Worte! Wir haben schließlich nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit und Fred und George sind es

auch langsam Leid solange auf uns zu warten. Also pack endlich dein Kram zusammen!"

„Ja, ist ja gut! Bin ja gleich fertig.", entgegnete Harry Ron, welcher immer noch nicht so

recht wusste, was hier gerade passierte, aber er schien keine andere Wahl zu haben. Er

musste seine Sachen packen und mit den Zwillingen und seinen besten Freund in den

Fuchsbau fliegen. Auch, wenn er keine richtige Lust darauf hatte, Dumbledore und die

anderen wiederzusehen. Alles würde nur wieder hochkommen, was er versuchen

wollte zu vergessen - nämlich: Sirius's Tod. Also packte er schnell seine Klamotten und

Schulsachen in seinen Koffer und verstaute ihn zusammen mit Ron in dem fliegenden

Auto der Weasleys. Nachdem alles verstaut war und er wusste, dass er nichts vergessen

hatte, lenkte Fred, welcher am Steuer saß, dass Auto vom Fenster weg und es erhob sich

Richtung Himmel.

„Wie kommt es, dass Dumbledore euch beauftragt hat, mich abzuholen?" „Keine Ahnung

Harry! Freu dich doch lieber darauf, dass du bald Geburtstag hast und 16 Jahre alt

wirst. Vielleicht gibt es ja ne' große Party mit all unseren Freunden und vielleicht kommt

der Orden ja auch. Genau so gut könnte ja auch Dumbledore kommen. Und lass deine

schlechte Laune nicht mehr an uns aus!" „Stimmt, du hast recht Ron, aber du kannst das

nicht so fühlen, wie ich es fühle und hast bestimmt noch nie durchlebt, was ich gerade durchlebe." „ Ich weiß, dass du es nicht einfach hast, aber du musst auch uns

verstehen, wir wollen dir helfen, auch für uns ist das ein Schicksalsschlag, wir haben ihn

auch total gern gehabt und vermissen ihn auch. Genau wie du. Wir alle haben damit zu

kämpfen! Nicht nur du!" „Könntet ihr bitte mit diesem sentimentalen Gesprächen

aufhören?! Mir kommen gleich die Tränen! Seid doch nicht solche Memmen! Ok, es ist ein

schwerer Verlust, aber das Leben muss doch weiter gehen.", meinte Fred auf den

Seelenstrip seines Bruders und Harry. Da er und George die Meister der Streiche sind

und sich durch nichts und niemanden die Laune vermissen lassen. Nicht mal durch

Dolores Umbrigde die letztes Schuljahr Hogwarts umgekrempelt hatte.

„Schaut mal Jungs, da unten ist der Fuchsbau!" „Stimmt, da unten ist ja schon der

Fuchsbau!" Also lenkte Fred den Wagen runter. Ich hoffe, Mum hat noch was vom

Abendessen für uns übrig." „Ron, du alter Nimmersatt!", kam es lachend von Harry und

seine Brüder, welche nicht verstehen konnte, wie man nur so viel essen konnte ohne

dabei Fett anzusetzen.

Nachdem Fred das Auto sicher gelandet hatte, trugen er und George Harry's Sachen ins Haus

der Weasley's, wo sie bereits von Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermine, Tonks, Bill und Charlie

erwartet wurden.

„Da seit ihr ja endlich!", begrüßte Ginny ihre Brüder, " ich dachte schon, ihr schafft es

nicht, ihn zu überzeugen!" „Was soll das den heißen, Schwesterherz?", neckte Ron seine

kleine Schwester, " Denkst du nur, weil er Harry Potter ist, der Junge der überlebte, kann

er seine Freunde so mir nichts dir nichts abweisen?! Und wenn wir ihn herschleifen

müssten...!" „Nun übertreib mal nicht, Ron! Lass den armen Harry doch erst mal richtig

ankommen." „Mrs. Weasley? Wäre es ok für Sie, wenn ich nach oben gehe und mich

hinlege?" „Klar doch Harry!" „Bis morgen Harry." „Schlaf gut." Waren die Worte seiner

Freunde und Mrs. Weasley. „Danke. Wir sehen uns ja dann morgen früh..." „Du schläfst

wieder bei Ron im Zimmer, aber das weißt du ja bestimmt. Luna, Hermine und Ginny

sind in Percy's alten Zimmer und Fred, George, Bill und ich werden im Grimmauld Place

sein. Falls du uns einmal brauchen solltest, kannst du ja das Flohpulver benutzen, um zu

uns zukommen. Mum, Dad und der Rest des Ordens werden auch da sein. Das heißt, ihr

habt für die nächsten Tage sturmfrei Bude.", sagte Charlie und zwinkerte seinen jüngern

Geschwistern und Freuden zu. „Und wehe, wir kommen wieder und das Haus ist ein

einziges Schlachtfeld! Dann könnt ihr aber was erleben! Hermine? Da du die

Verantwortungsbewussteste bist, hast du die Verantwortung für das Haus und auch für

die anderen. Also viel Spaß, wir müssen los." Und somit appappierten Mrs. Weasley und

die anderen in den Grimmauld Place.

„Schön, endlich sind wir sie los! Dann kann die Party ja steigen." „Welche Party? Von was

sprichst du, Ron?" fragten Hermine und Harry aus einem Munde. „Ron spricht von der

Party, die ich und er organisiert haben. Es kommen auch noch ein paar Leute, die wir aus

Hogwarts kennen." „Also wird das wohl doch nichts mit dem hinlegen, oder?" „Genau

Harry. Aber dafür kannst du, wenn du willst morgen den ganzen Tag liegen bleiben.

„Ginny? Du weißt, was zu tun ist, oder?" „Klar doch, ich nehme mir Hermine mit!" „Ron

oder Ginny? Könntet ihr mir mal bitte genau erklären, was ihr jetzt vorhabt?", fragte

Harry welcher immer noch nicht gecheckt hatte, was hier ab geht. „Wie du schon von

Ron gehört hast, wollen wir heute, da wir ja sturmfreie Bude haben, eine Party steigen

lassen. Und die müssen wir jetzt vorbereiten, denn in zwei Stunden soll sie steigen. Es

werden auch noch ein paar andere Leute aus Hogwarts, allerdings keine Slytherins! Jetzt

alles verstanden?" „Ja, danke Frau Lehrerin. Und was bereiten wir zwei vor?" „ Wir

bereiten das Essen zu. Ron und Harry sind für die Dekoration zuständig." „Und alles

ohne Magie ?" „Anders geht es leider nicht, deswegen müssen wir uns ja auch beeilen.

Zum Glück konnten wir gestern schon etwas von dem Essen zubereiten." „Ok, dann lasst

uns endlich anfangen, denn die Party soll schließlich in zwei Stunden steigen." „Du sagst

es, Harry! Lasst es uns anpacken." „Und los geht's." So fingen alle damit an, ihre Aufgaben

zu bewältigen.

Ron und Harry begannen damit, alle Tische und Stühle, die es im Hause Weasley gab, nach

draußen ins Freie zubringen, damit Hermine und Ginny das ganze Essen, was sie

zubereitet hatten nach draußen zustellen.

Nachdem sie es geschafft hatten, alles nach draußen zubringen, hatten sie noch gut eine

halbe Stunde Zeit, um sich die durch geschwitzten Klamotten auszuziehen und gegen

Partyklamotten einzutauschen und sich zu stylen.

„Mann Hermine! Ginny! Ihr seht echt heiß aus!", bemerkte Ron über das Aussehen seiner

Schwester und besten Freundin.

Hermine und Ginny trugen beide ausgewaschene Hüfthosen mit schulterfreiem Oberteil

bzw. Hermine trug ein blaues Top, welches ihre weiblichen Rundungen sehr gut

untermalte. Zu ihrem Outfit trug Ginny, passend zu ihrem gelben schulterfreiem

Oberteil, gelbe Armstulpen. „Danke Bruderherz. Du und Harry, ihr seht aber auch nicht

schlecht aus." Und das stimmte, denn beide trugen Jeanshosen, wobei Ron seine im 80'er

Jahre Stil (Schlaghose, aber nicht so extrem) war und Harry seine als Cordhose. Zu seiner

Hose trug der Rothaarige ein weinrotes T-Shirt mit weißem Knitterhemd darüber. Harry

hingegen trug ein eng anliegendes schwarzes Shirt, welches seinen Muskelansatz, den

er sich letztes Jahr an trainiert hat, um sich gegen Dudleys Gang zu währen, gut zum

Vorschein brachten. Los Leute, lasst uns in den Garten gehen und dort auf die anderen

warten." „Ok, also auf in den Garten."

Im Garten angekommen, kamen auch schon die ersten Gäste auf ihren Besen angeflogen.

Es waren Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan und Neville Longbottom, welcher auf Deans

Besen mit geflogen war. „Hi Leute, " grüßten die drei ihre Schulfreunde. „Mann Ginny! Du

siehst ja total heiß aus!" „Danke Dean. Schön, dich wieder zu sehen." sagte Ginny und

gab ihrem Freund einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund. Dabei bemerkte sie auch die

anderen Jungs, welche eifersüchtig zu den beiden verliebten schauten. „Jungs, ihr

braucht doch nicht eifersüchtig sein. Auf der Party werden noch genug schöne Mädchen

sein, die einen Freund wollen.

„Achja Harry? Hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass Cho auch kommen wird." „Was Cho kommt

auch? Hättet ihr mir da nicht früher sagen können?", schrie Harry Ginny an, welche ihn

ganz verdattert ansah und für einen Moment die Sprache verschlag, da sie ja wusste,

dass die beiden seit letztem Jahr nicht mehr zusammen waren. „Na ja, ich dachte, da ihr ja

nicht mehr zusammen seit interessiert, es dich nicht…" „Das stimmt, aber das heißt noch

lange nicht, dass ich mich nicht darauf freue, sie wieder zusehen." „Das heißt also, ihr seit

nur noch gute Freunde?", meinte Ginny mit einen leichten Unterton in ihrer Stimme. „Ja,

wir sind nur noch Freunde. Das ist doch nicht verboten, oder? „ Eigentlich…" Doch weiter

kam Gin nicht, denn ihre Antwort wurde durch laute Motorgeräusche unterbrochen. „ Ron?

Sag mal, wollten unsere Gästen nicht alle mit Besen oder Flohpulver kommen?" fragt die

Rothaarige ihren Bruder, da sie niemanden kannte, der mit einem Motorrad kommen

könnte. „ Nein, keine Ahnung. Aber wir werden es bestimmt gleich erfahren." Und er hatte

im selben Moment recht. Es kamen zwei Motorräder um die Ecke gefahren. Auf ihnen saßen

zwei große und schlanke Mädchen, welche wie Zwillinge aussahen, denn sie trugen beide

dieselben Sachen und auch identische Helme in metalligblau. Doch, als sie gestoppt

und die Helme abgenommen hatte, merkte man, dass sie keine Zwillinge waren.

Denn die eine der beiden Mädchen trug ihre Haare kurz und mit roter Farbe, welche

dicke weiße Strähnen besaß und die Andere schulterlanges schwarzes Haar. Beide trugen

aber denselben Gothic- Look: lange schwarze Jeansschlaghose und schwarzes Top mit

schwarzer Motoradjacke darüber.

„Ginny, sind das nicht Stella und Naudiz Jones?" „Könnte sein, aber seit wann stehen die

Naudiz auf Gothic und Stella auf Motorräder? Früher sind die zwei doch immer wie

Zwillinge rum gelaufen… selbes Make-up, Haare, Hobbies etc."

„Hi Leute, wir haben gehört, dass im Hause Weasley ne Party steigen soll?!", sagte Naudiz.

„Naudiz, ich glaube wir haben uns in der Hausnummer geirrt. Es sieht ihr nicht so aus,

als ob ihr die Mega-Fete abgeht", meinte Naudiz's Schwester Stella. „Immer für einen

Witz zu haben, nicht war Stella? Schaut mal auf die Uhr, es ist gerade mal um acht! Der

Rest kommt erst in einer guten halben Stunde. Also mach hier mal nicht so einen

Aufriss!" „Wie freundlich du heute wieder bist, Ron! Wäre es aber nicht erstmal gut, uns

den anderen vorzustellen?" „Ja natürlich! Harry, Hermine, Dean, Seamus, Neville das

sind Naudiz und ihre Zwillingsschwester Stella Jones. Stella, Naudiz das sind unsere

Freunde Harry Potter, Hermine Granger, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas und Seamus

Finnigan. So zufrieden, Naudiz?" „Ja, bin ich." „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ihr hier seit.

Ihr wusstet doch gar nichts von unsere Party?!", meldete sich Ginny, welche bis jetzt nur

wie die anderen verdattete in der Ecke stand und das Wortgefecht von ihrem Bruder und

Naudiz verfolgt hatten.

„Na ja, Fred und George haben sich gedachtet, wir bräuchten mal eine kleine

Abwechslung, also haben sie uns eine Eule mit einer Einladung geschickt." „Was Fred

und George habe euch eine Einladung geschickt?! Die wussten doch gar nichts von dieser

Party!" „Anscheinend doch. Aber bevor ich es vergesse, unterwegs ist uns eine Eule mit

euren Hogwarts Briefen begegnet. Wir haben sie entgegen genommen. Stella, würdest du

unserem Freunden die Briefe gegeben? Stella?" „Ja, Naudiz?", sagte Stella, die gerade aus

ihrem Träumen gerissen wurden, den sie schien die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt

gewesen zu seinen, Ron an zustarren, was den anderen in dem heißen Wortgefecht

zwischen dem Rothaarigen und ihrer Zwillingsschwester wohl nicht aufgefallen war. „

Die Briefe Stella." „Ach so, die Briefe aus Hogwarts - hier hast du sie." Und somit übergab

Stella die Listen ihrer Schwester, welche sie auch gleiche an Ron weiter gab, der sie an die

anderen verteilen durfte. Alle rissen gleiche ihre Briefe auf, um zu sehen, was sie

nächstes Jahr alles benötigen sollten. Wobei Ron und Ginny bei nahe Luftsprünge

machten, als sie ihre Briefe lasen. „ Was hat euch den gebissen?", fragte Harry besorgt,

denn er konnte das Verhalten von seinem besten Freund und dessen Schwester

überhaupt nicht verstehen. „Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin geworden!", jubelte

Ginny, welche sich als erste gefangen hatte. Und auf ihr Jubeln folgte auch so gleich das

ihres ältern Bruders, " Ich bin neuer Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft von Gryffindor!

Nicht zu fassen, ich dachte, sie nehmen Harry!" „Haben sie auch!" „Was?" „Ich habe gesagt,

dass ich auch zum neuen Kapitän der Hausmannschaft gewählt worden!" „Das ist aber

komisch, seit wann gibt es den zwei Kapitäne?" „Keine Ahnung Hermine. Vielleicht ne

neue Regelung. Wer weiß das schon. Dumbledore steckt voller Überraschungen." „Da

hast du recht." „Sag, fehlen bei euch auch die ZAG's ? Eigentlich hätten die doch bei

unseren Bücherlisten mit dabei seinen müssen, oder?", bemerkte Ron. „Da hast du recht

… vielleicht bekommen wir sie ja von McGonagall persönlich vorbei gebracht …"

„Hallo Freunde!" drang es auf einmal vom Eingang des Fuchsbaues. „Na endlich! Der

Rest ist angekommen. Dann kann die Party ja endlich steigen."

So begann die heiß ersehnte Party. Es wurde viel erzählt, getanzt und geflirtet.

Besonders Ron schien von Stella angetan zu sein, ob wohl sie die meiste Zeit der Party

damit verbrachte, mit ihre Schwester oder Ginny zu erzählen oder ab und zu mal Ron

verliebte Blicke zu zuwerfen, welcher diese aber zum Glück (für Stella) nicht bemerkte.

„Hi Ron." „Hi Naudiz. Was willst du?", antwortete der Angesprochene mit einem

genervten Ton. „Sprich sie doch einfach mal an. Stella wird dich schon nicht beißen."

„Denkst du! Sie wird immer noch sauer auf mich sein, weil ich sie damals wegen Fred

und George in einen Frosch verwandelt hatte." „Da liegst du aber gewaltig falsch! Sie hat

es dir schon lange verziehen. Du warst damals schließlich erst vier!" „Das ist ja alles

schön und gut, aber ich werde trotzdem nicht zu ihr rüber gehen!" „Wie du willst, du

Sturkopf! Wenn du es nicht tust, wird es irgendein andere Junge tun und wer weiß,

vielleicht verliebt sie sich ja in ihn." „Du und ich wissen ganz genau, dass das nicht

passieren wird. Stella ist in dieser Beziehung einfach zu schüchtern." „Das musst du

gerade sagen! Wer von uns beiden traut sich denn nicht zu ihr rüber zu gehen? Du oder

ich?" „Ich. Ich weiß! Aber, das hat nichts mit Schüchternheit zu tun. Bei mir hat das

andere Beweggründe." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Ron von Naudiz weg und ging

schnurstracks zu Luna, welche sich mal wieder wegen irgendetwas mit Hermine stritt.

„Hallo ihr zwei Süßen! Na, wie gefällt euch die Party?" „Sie ist ganz gut, aber was Jungs

angeht, ist diese Party echt lahm!" „Ist das der Grund, weshalb ihr zwei euch gerade

gestritten habt?" „Als ob dich das etwas angehen würde, Ronald Weasley!" „Ich hab dich

auch gern Hermine. Sag mal Luna, hast du vielleicht Bock ein bisschen zu tanzen?" „Bock

hätte ich schon … aber nicht mit dir.", sagt Luna und stolziert an Ron und Hermine

vorbei.

„Ein Glück, dass die Party um Mitternacht vorbei ist! Da muss ich sie nicht mehr länger

sehen!" „Du bist aber nachtragend! Und was ist, wenn Luna hier übernachtet?" „Was soll

dann sein? Sie wird doch bestimmt bei Ginny und dir im Zimmer schlafen oder? Und

morgen früh wird sie dann eh wegen sein, wenn ich aufstehe." „Woher willst du das

wissen, Ron? Harrys Geburtstag ist in zwei Tagen. Denkst du sie geht in der Zeit noch mal

Heim? Sie muss doch mit bei den Vorbereitungen helfen!" „Wieso musst du immer Recht

haben, Herm? Ich gehe schlafen!", sagte Ron und verschwand.

**Teil 2: Die Folgen**

**------------------------------------------------**

„Was ist denn mit dem los? Der ist ja abgerauscht, als ob dem eine Laus über die Leber

gelaufen ist!" „Ist ihm ja auch, Ginny! Dein Bruder hat gerade eine saftige Abfuhr von

deiner besten Freundin Luna Lovegood höchstpersönlich bekommen und geht jetzt

deswegen schlafen." „Schlafen? Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen? Nur weil der eine

Abfuhr bekommen hat, geht der doch nicht gleich ins Bett und schmollt!" „Doch, wenn

ich es dir sage! Er hat selbst gesagt: Ich gehe schlafen!" „Dieser Waschlappen! Jetzt,

wo die Party erst so richtig los geht… " „Wie meinst du das?" „Na ja, die Zwillinge feiern

mit. Und du weißt ja, was das bedeutet, oder?" „Klar! Vielleicht ist er ja deshalb ‚schlafen

gegangen'?!" „Wieso denn? Das sind doch nur unsere Brüder und nicht Draco Malfoy?!"

„Du weißt doch, wie die beiden drauf sind. Ron ist Vertrauensschüler und

Quidditchkapitän genau wie Charlie, Bill und Percy auch solche waren. Da werden sie ihn

bestimmt mit aufziehen und du weißt ja, wie gern er das hat."

oben in Rons Zimmer

„Wieso mussten die beide gerade jetzt auftauchen, wo alles so gut läuft? Na ja, was

heißt gut laufen, Luna hat mir eine Abfuhr erteilet… aber dafür bin ich Kapitän geworden

und Stella ist hier, das ist auch ein kleiner Trost. Zum Glück hat uns Harry vorletztes

Schuljahr ein Omniglas gekauft, da kann ich trotzdem gut mitbekommen, was da

unten so abgeht.

Mal sehen, was unsere Miss Oberschlau so macht … natürlich sie quatscht mit Ginny!

Aber irgendwie sieht sie heute echt süß aus. Was rede ich da? Hermine ist meine beste

Freundin und daran wird sich auch die nächsten Jahre nichts ändern!

Mal sehen, was Stella und Naudiz so machen. Ich hoffe, die zwei haben Spaß. Oh ja! Die

zwei scheinen sich ja richtig gut mit Fred und George zu amüsieren, so wie die

zusammen tanzen und rumknutschen … was? Stella küsst einen der Zwillinge? Ich fasse

es nicht! Wieso bekommen die zwei immer die Mädchen ab? Ich will auch ne Freundin

heul. Hoffentlich ist das nur ein Flirt. Alle scheinen hier ihren Spaß zu haben. Nur ich

nicht!

Mal sehen was mein bester Freund Harry so treibt … oh mein Gott! Er küsst Cho! Haben

die nicht Schluss gemacht? Cho scheint betrunken zu sein, wenn sie Schluss gemacht

hat. Aber anscheinend will sie wieder was von dem Held der Nation. Frauen! Nur weil er

berühmt ist, fliegen die Frauen auf ihn. Wenn er nicht der Junge wäre, der überlebte,

sondern ein ganz normaler Kerl, würden die Frauen nicht so auf ihn fliegen. Zum

Glück ist er nicht Vertrauensschüler geworden, sondern ich und Hermine. Nur

dummerweise ist er auch Quidditchkapitän geworden und ist schon lange der Star des

Team, nur weil er Gryffindor zum Sieg führt. Als ob wir anderen nicht wichtig wären! Ich

bin Hüter und der ist schließlich, neben dem Sucher, der wichtigste Platz, da er bzw. ich

die Jäger abhalten Punkte zu machen. Deswegen sind die Anderen auch sehr wichtig! Und die Treiber erst , die können die Jäger, den Hüter und den Sucher davon

abhalten ihr Ding durchzuziehen.

Hoffentlich wird das mit Luna noch was. Ich habe keinen Bock mehr darauf, ständig in

seinem Schatten zustehen! Immer steht er im Vordergrund! Ohne Hermine und mich

wäre er ein Niemand! Wer sorgt denn immer dafür, dass er seine Hausaufgaben macht?

Hermine! Und wer passt darauf auf, dass er nicht arge Schwierigkeiten mit Malfoy

bekommt? Wieder Hermine und ich! Ich möchte nicht wissen, was mit ihm passiert, wenn

er keinen von uns hat!

Was mach ich mir überhaupt Sorgen um ihn? Er ist jetzt 16, da wird er doch wohl auf

sich selber aufpassen können, oder?! Was interessiert mich eigentlich Harry?"

Plump

"Was war das denn? Ist da gerade wer per Flohpulver gekommen? Ich gehe am besten Mal

nachsehen, nicht das Mum oder so gekommen ist …"

„Bitte, bitte lasst es nicht Mum sein!", dachte sich Ron, als er die Treppen nach unten

ging. Allerdings war ihm nicht ganz geheuer bei dieser Sache, weil, wenn es Mrs. Weasley

ist, die das Flohpulver benutzt hat, würden sie alle riesigen Ärger bekommen.

„Malfoy? Was willst du hier?" „Wiesel, wo sind deine Brüder?" „Was?", Ron wollte nicht

glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. Draco Malfoy, der die Weasley's zum Tod nicht

ausstehen kann, fragt einen Weasley, wo dessen Brüder sind! „ Was willst du wissen?"

„Sag mal Wiesel, bist du taub oder was? Ich will wissen, wo deine Brüder sind! Und zwar

um genau zu sein - die Zwillinge! Also, wo sind sie?!" „Was geht es dich denn bitte schön an,

wo ‚meine' Brüder sind?", langsam wurde es Ron zu bunt, am liebsten würde er dies

aufgeblasene Frettchen rausschmeißen. „Was soll das heißen, du weißt es nicht? Wessen

Brüder sind es denn. Deine oder meine?" „Und wenn ich es wüsste, dir würde ich es

garantiert nicht erzählen!" „Wenn es aber deine Mutter wissen möchte?" Malfoy fragte

sich langsam, was er hier überhaupt wollte. Wieso musste er ausgerechnet in den

Fuchsbau gehen?

„Macht Malfoy Witze? Meine Mum würde ihn doch nie losschicken, um die Zwillinge

zuholen? Oder etwa doch? Nein unmöglich!", dachte Ron, welcher sich dies unter keinen

Umständen vorstellen konnte und wollte.

„Malfoy, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir das abkaufe! Wie soll dir das denn

meine Mum gesagt haben? War sie den etwa bei euch daheim oder was?" „ Weasley,

beantworte mir einfach nur meine Frage! Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf dieses Frage -

Antwort – Spiel!" „Was denkt sich das Wiesel eigentlich, wer er ist?" Malfoy schien mit

dieser Situation genau so unzufrieden zu sein, wie der Rothaarige ihm gegenüber. Aber

er hatte keine Wahl, er musst für Mrs. Weasley herausfinden, wo ihre zwei missraten

Söhne waren. „Warum kann diese Frau ihre Söhne nicht selber suchen? Ach stimmt ja, sie

muss an einem ‚hoch wichtigem' Treffen vom Orden teilnehmen. Wenn mein Vater das

wüsste…" „Erde an Malfoy, noch jemand da? Ich dachte, du wolltest wissen, wo meine

Brüder sind?!" „Wiesel, du kannst aufhören mit deinen Händen vor meinem Gesicht rumzuwackeln. Meine Ohren funktionieren im Gegensatz zu anderen noch ganz gut." "Das

sah eben aber noch anderes aus…" „Bleib geschmeidig, Weasley."

Draco versucht ruhig zu bleiben, doch sein Blut kochte schon in seinen Adern. Er hatte

das Gefühl, dass seine Nerven am zerreißen sind, wenn er nicht das bekommt, was er

wollte. „ ERZÄHL MIR JETZT ENDLICH, WO DIE ZWEI SIND!" „ Da sagst du, ich soll

geschmeidig bleiben… aber von mir aus, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst. Sie sind im

Garten hinterm Haus." „Habe ich mich da gerade verhört?", der blonde Slytherin sah Ron

an als ob er einen Geist gesehen hätte. //Woher kommt dieser Sinneswandel? Der hat

doch bestimmt etwas vor?! Egal, ich geh trotzdem erstmal in den Garten und schicke die

Wieselbrüder zurück zu ihrer Mami.//

Gesagt getan. Malfoy stolziert an Ron vor bei, um ihn den Garten zukommen. Er wusste ja

nicht was ihn da erwarten würde.

FLASH

„Super Wurf George genau ins Gesicht!" „O mein Gott! George, was hast du da getan?",

schrie Naudiz auf und rannte schnell zu Draco, welcher ganz verdattert mit blauem

Gesicht da stand und von allen anderen Anwesenden ausgelacht wurde. Dem Slytherin-Prinz wurde ein Streich gespielt und seine Gorillas waren nicht da, um ihn zu

beschützen.

Das nutzten die Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Huffelpuffs natürlich schamlos aus. Was

sollten sie auch anders machen, sie hassten den Draco Malfoy genauso wie sie alle

Slytherins hassten.

„ Alles in Ordnung mit der Draco- Schatz?" „ Sehe ich so aus, als ob alles in Ordnung

ist?", schimpfte Draco und versuchte die blaue Farbe, welche er dank den Zwillingen im

Gesicht hatte, weg zu bekommen. Aber die Farbe ging nicht weg. „Was ist das für ein

Sch Zeug, was ich im Gesicht habe?!" Doch die Zwillinge kamen gar nicht mehr zum

antworten. Da standen auf einmal Mrs. Weasley, Tonks und Lupin im Garten der

Weasely's.

„Was treibt ihr denn hier?", schrieen Lupin und Mrs. Weasley gleichzeitig. Tonks schien

die einzige zu sein, die mit dieser Situation gelassen umzugehen zu schien. „Was regt ihr

euch so auf? Die Kinder feiern doch nur ne Party?!" „Es gehen jetzt alle nach Hause! Außer

die Damen Jones, Harry, Luna und Hermine! Also, alle, die nicht genannt worden waren,

gehen jetzt schnellstens Heim!" „Aber Mum!", quengelten Mrs. Weasley's Tochter und

Söhne „Nichts aber! Ihr verschwindet jetzt augenblicklich in eure Betten. Es ist schon

weit nach Mitternacht. Und keine Widerreden wir müssen morgen früh los!"

11


End file.
